Ryou Maeda - by UltimateVegtable
Ryou Maeda, the 121th student. Hiding... somewhere. The one they call the Ultimate Carrot Composer. Watch out for him. Cipher 131Α 0Ζ 16 09 15 09E 15 085 071Δ5. History "What can I say? This is my story, I choose to compose it." -Ryou Maeda Early Life Ryou grew up a single child. His father was an alcoholic and often pushed him to perfect compositions. One day, his father got into a car crash, damaging his hands and disallowing him from being able to play any instruments for the rest of his life. His mother got cancer and died later that year. Ryou's father is consistently disappointed with him and wishes he was better, but Ryou doesn't let it get to him. Using the aggression to motivate him, Ryou chose to make the most of his life and instead of instilling doubt and caution to encourage himself with bravery and confidence. Discovering His Talent Ryou was very fond of composers and music compositions in general every since he was a child. Unfortunately, he can't play any of his compositions himself, but he is still engaged and eager to create ones for others to use and enjoy. It's rumored he has worked together with Kaede Akamatsu with some concerts. Welcome to Despair Academy One day on his way home from band camp, Ryou was greeted with a letter from Hope's Peak. This was his chance to prove father wrong. Ryou enrolled in the academy eagerly, unaware of the dangers that awaited him... Prologue Ryou woke up in the dining room along with Maemi and Atsuko. They were both immediately enthralled by his looks and vowed to make it out together. It was hard for the ladies to resist blushing in front of his manliness, so they diverted their attention by speaking to each other as Ryou looked around the room attempting to find an escape. He dropped a coffee machine on himself, injuring his body and forcing himself to retreat to the nursery later that day, which prevented him from meeting the other until much later. Eventually, he made his way to the gymnasium where he was made aware of the killing game. Flustered but determined, he was confident he could make it out of there alive. With or without the others. No one else will be composing Ryou's life for him. Chapter 1 Ryou quickly became popular among the killing game participants. He gave Yuuko the idea of making acid to escape the academy, which proved to be a great idea. He later came up with the idea of a bonfire with Jake and Adam, and hung out with Mayumi and Rika. It was a little tiresome having girls swoon over him so much, but he wanted to learn who his new inmates were. Rika cheated on Akira with Ryou when Ryou's newest musical sheet captivated her. He later attended the bonfire and danced with Sadako, cucking Neo into spending more time with Yuuko. Though the situation was dire, Ryou was getting used to this place. He was confident no one would give into the urge and kill someone. The First Murder The first person Ryou met, Maemi Aomame, was dead. This was a tough trial for Ryou due to how close he was with her, but he proved very useful. His testimony was able to corner Rika. It turns out she needed to kill someone for Akira to make up for cheating on him with Ryou. Ryou was devastated, but he couldn't forgive a murderer. Everyone followed his lead, and Rika was executed. Chapter 2 At Ryou's concert, danger struck as Kaguya, Neoyatsu, Sadako, Yuuko, Jennifer, Cappo, and Kazuya were killed in a septuple murder. Ryou felt like it was his fault because it took place at his concert, so he made it a goal to solve this crime and avenge the death of Kaguya, Neoyatsu, Sadako, Yuuko, Jennifer, Cappo, and Kazuya. Ryou was shocked to find out his closest friend, Akira, was the one behind this murder. He was filled with rage and vengeance after Rika's execution. Ryou had no choice but to execute him, but Adam voted wrongly by accident and was executed as well as a result, forgetting that the second trial had a rule that voting wrongly resulted in dying. Chapter 3 Ryou started becoming sad. All of his friends dying were starting to bum him out. Mayumi noticed this and invited everyone to a trivia show meet and greet. No one wanted to go because Mayumi helped murder Maemi, so Mayumi was the only one who attended and was killed. Ryou was hesitant to expose his beloved friend, but he had to. He was the only one with the information to pin the culprit, because the murder weapon was a carrot shank. And only one person was capable of growing carrots...Ryou had to say goodbye to Naoki. Chapter 4 With 4 people left alive, the remaining participants entered the final trial. Ryou was eager to reveal the mastermind, but he wasn't prepared to find out who it was. For it was his closest, friend, Batt, the Ultimate Playwright. Not only that, but Ryou was a robot created by Batt, making him the mastermind's sidekick. All of the cases revolved around Ryou, he was the rabbit the others were forced to chase. Ryou was unwilling to believe, but Batt proved it by fixing Ryou's hands on the spot. Ryou may have been an expert composer, but Batt was the one behind the entire story, this was the story he crafted. Ryou was nothing but a character in Batt's story. Jake couldn't take it anymore and shot himself and Atsuko, leaving Ryou and Batt the only ones left alive and ending the killing game. Personality Ryou's a bit of a hothead, very arrogant yet confident in his skills. He keeps a cool demeanor in front of others though, and his looks captivate women easily. He's had 30 girlfriends before the killing game started. He's very smart and has a nice sense of humor, he's usually the one solving the cases. He also serves as the heart of the group, keeping everyone together and motivating them not to kill and to stick together. Needless to say he's not very good at being the heart considering everyone still kills each other anyways, but the others find him full of integrity and leadership nonetheless. Appearances Ryou had blue hair and a blue jacket over his grey shirt. He has a fondness for blue things in general, which lead to Maemi's attraction to him. Talents and Abilities Ultimate Composer: Ryou is a master composer. He can make up compositions in his sleep. He's made thousands of compositions spanning every musical genre throughout his life, and has often lead musical concerts with his great skill. Despite this, he can't play instruments himself because of his hands. Ryou is very intelligent and considers many things when thinking through puzzles. His mind has reached its peak in high school when his 5.0 GPA awarded him to skip three years and enter college early. He is very creative and can compose many things even beyond music, such as stories or games. He's also a good cook. Abilities: Charmer: Just by nature, Ryou is very charming and charismatic, making people not want to harm him because of his irresistible personality. Everyone wants to be his friend. Karate: Ryou took karate lessons in middle school. He's only a green belt but he's pretty good at it. Sports: Ryou is very athletic and can compete in sports, he just finds it boring and thinks compositions are cooler. (he's also a robot that's a spoiler you'll find out later) Weaknesses: Nothing.